On both sides
by areyouseriousnoiamremus
Summary: Ziana is both a death eater and a member of the order, she spies for both Voldermaut and Dumbledore. No one knows where her loyalties lie, she doesn't even, plus she's the daughter of Sirious Black, the daughter he never wanted
1. The order meeting

Everyone else was already in the room when Ziana came in. Harry glanced up at her, she was vaguely familiar, not in the sense that he knew her, but her eyes and hair were vaguely familiar. Ron elbowed him and he looked away, Ziana sat down in between Serious who was at the head of the table, and Harry who was on his left. Serious's eyes followed her until she sat down. Ziana flicked her chocolate brown hair to one side of her head and looked at a patch of wall, avoiding everyone's eyes. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped talking at once and looked at him, although some people where still eyeing Ziana anxiously, "welcome everybody" he smiles around at everyone, "we are joined today by a new member" he said as he looks around at everyone "stand up please Ziana" he says, Ziana sighs and stands up, it happens in an instant, she stands up and suddenly 3 others are standing as well pointing there wand at her, Ziana was in turn pointing her wand at them, but she was relaxed, bored almost "now everyone let's stay calm" Dumbledore says quietly, but his face is highly alarmed, Tonks who is one of the people pointing there wands at Ziana hisses "she is a death eater" Tonks glares at Ziana who seems amused "and a bloody dangerous one at that" says another order member, Remus who's sitting next to Tonks but not standing up looks at Ziana, "Dora sit down" he mutters Tonks shoots him a look and doesn't put her wand down, "enough of this" Dumbledore says and the three order members reluctantly lower there wands and sit down Ziana stays standing but lowers her wand. "This is Ziana, she WAS a death eater but is now working for us" Dumbledore says Ziana snorts in a very un lady like fashion, "or rather she is working WITH us" Dumbledore corrects himself Ziana nods slightly Tonks glares at her "why should we trust her?" She asks in a soft voice, "she is the daughter of two order members" Dumbledore says softly and Ziana stiffens "who?" Harry asks surprising himself "Serious Black and Hestia Jones" Dumbledore says, every person in the room, except Remus turns to look at Serious, Harry included Ziana stood glaring at a patch of wall, "that's not that good of a reason" Tonks says unsurely Ziana glares at her "how about this" she hisses at Tonks "I saved Harry's life last year" she spits Harry stares at her in bewilderment "how?" Harry asks, Ziana blinks as if she had forgotten that he was there "I, er... The death eaters where heading in your direction at that Quidditch thing... Actually one was just about to use a killing curse, but I got them to turn around" she says awkwardly running a hand through her hair, Harry nodded he did have a vague memory of a death eater raising his wand at him but getting turned around by another "and, if that wasn't reason enough, I trust her" Dumbledore says and everyone nods but they are still eyeing Ziana. "Now moving along" Dumbledore says and Ziana sits down

After the meeting Sirius stands and gestures for Harry to come over, "you have a daughter" Harry hisses the moment he gets there, Sirius sighs and nods "she was born when we were still in school, and hence we didn't treat all too well I am sad to say" He whispers back. "When she was older I tried to make it up to her, but it was too late, she hated be and there wasn't much I could do about it, she has a similar relationship with her mother" he continues, Harry's eyes flicker to Ziana who now has a woman hugging her, Ziana isn't hugging her back she's just standing there, the woman pulls away from her and I notice she has the same chocolate coloured hair, that must be her mother, Hestia Jones. Ziana turns to look at Harry, but quickly turns away again, and then Harry remembers something, Ziana was had gone to school with him, she was only a few years older, and had finished school the year before. Harry had known this girl, and yet he had had no idea who she was


	2. Meet the parents

AN: so this is the new chapter. I had already started this when the last one went up so quick update YAY! I hope you enjoy, I will have the rest of my author note at the bottom

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling (cries) BUT Ziana is mine, I created her but no one else is mine.

Ziana was leaning against the wall, her parents next to her, she had her mothers chocolate coloured hair and long eyelashes. But that was where the similarities ended, however she looked a lot like Sirius, with his grey eyes which had a certain sparkle behind them, Harry wondered who's smile she had, but he couldn't tell as she hadn't smiled yet. She was taller than her mother but shorter than her father. But the height difference wasn't that much at the moment considering she was wearing heels. Her mother, Hestia, looked at her and muttered something, smiling shyly, Ziana just nods, her mothers smile fades slightly and she looks at her feet, Sirius sighs, Harry walks over to them, Sirius grins when he comes over, "hey mate" he says clapping him on the back Harry gives him a grin "Harry this is Ziana, Ziana this is Harry" he says gesturing between the two of them "yeah I know who he is" Ziana mutters bitterly, Sirius shoots her a look "well I do, he's like the most famous person in the wizard world, AND we went to school together" she mutters, Hestia looks at her for a moment and smiles "and you have know each other since you where children" she says softly, Ziana presses her lips together, "yeah I remember, everyone hugged him told him how amazing he was and I sat in the corner being ignored" she spits at her mother glaring at her "well well well if it isn't Ziana Black" Remus says coming up to them grinning hugely, Ziana's face splits into a massive grin. Sirius's grin, she got Sirius's grin. Ziana gives Remus a hug "good to see you again" she murmurs into his neck Remus laughs and pulls away "good to see you too" he says still holding her slightly, Tonks comes up behind them, "uh hi" she says to Ziana, Ziana looks at her curiously for a second then her eyes widen, and she turns back to Remus, "no way!" She breathes to him, and Remus grins shyly "oh my god, you did well Moony" she says and pulls completely away from Remus who is grinning at Tonks "hi, I am Ziana" Ziana says holding out her hand, Tonks takes it wearily, "you know you are kind of my cousin" Ziana says obviously trying to keep the conversation going, Tonks nods "yeah I guess" she mutters Ziana smiles slightly then sighs "I have to go" she says her mother looks at her curiosity "where?" she asks, Ziana coughs "home" she says Hestia nods "take care of yourself" she murmurs and hugs Ziana again, Ziana pats her back awkwardly then pulls away "bye Hestia" she says and Hestia sighs at the use of her first name, Ziana gives Remus a massive hug and a polite smile, then stiffens and turns to Sirius and coughs "Sirius" she says coldly "Ziana" he says curtly, Ziana nods, turns on her heel and sweeps from the room Hestia's eyes follow her out then she turns to Sirius "hi" she says softly Sirius nods "hi" he replies Hestia sighs "honestly I have to go home as well" she says and gives Sirius a smile "good seeing you again" he says and they hug before breaking away, Hestia leaves following after her daughter. "So you seem to be on good terms with Ziana" Sirius says to Remus. Remus smiles and nods "we've never been on bad terms" Remus answers Sirius raises an eyebrow at him "what?" Remus asks incredulously "when was she ever on good terms with any of us" he asks sounding almost annoyed, Remus scoffs "she was always on good terms with me, she thinks of me like a father" Sirius glares at Remus "why?" He asks through gritted teeth "because I didn't ignore her" Remus says then sighs "I have to go" he mutters and walks out clapping Sirius and Harry on the shoulder on the way out. The room had slowly emptied and there where few people left, "Harry" Hermione called "come on Harry it time for dinner" Hermione called again, Harry and Sirius walked back into the dining room, both thinking about one thing. Ziana.

AN: so that's it hope you enjoyed I am on holidays at the moment and I have no life so the update will be fast! I know it's not that good but I am still trying to show character relationships! So please please review, I don't care if you don't have much to say just tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it I don't care just please REVIEW


End file.
